Impure
by prismlight
Summary: Julian is very, very hard to kill
1. Chapter 1

I blinked. A snowflake fell onto one of my eyelashes and another onto my hair, and then the snow started falling faster and I shivered violently at the sudden change in environment.

My first thought was that I was back in a Game. But, no, that couldn't be right—the last Game had been months ago, and it had been an utter and complete end to all Games. Julian was gone.

I shivered again.

I looked down at my pajamas, pajamas I had put on, it seemed, minutes ago.

And then what, Jenny? I thought anxiously. Then what happened?

I went to sleep. Of course—this was a dream.

But that didn't seem right. Should I be so cold in a dream?

I looked around, turning slowly in the freezing emptiness. The snow, the cold, the bitter wind—it all felt too _real_.

I had a sudden thought. Turning once more to establish that yes, indeed, there was nothing else here, I traced two lines in the air.

"Kenaz," I whispered.

And nothing happened.

So perhaps this was a dream. A horribly realistic one, but still—

There was a spark. I didn't even think but I ran towards it, getting colder with each step.

There was a small cave and I slipped inside the small opening. I was so ecstatic to see the roaring fire that I didn't even notice the young shadowman with his back turned to me, standing on the other side of the cave.

Until he turned to pierce me with electric blue eyes.

I would have thought, if I believed anything that was happening, that being dead would have made Julian a bit more…dead-looking. Maybe a gaunt, hollow face, deep set eyes, paler skin. But he looked fine.

And that was even more frightening.

I stepped back as he smiled wolfishly. Any pity I had ever felt for him, any second I had felt less than hatred was gone as the memories rushed back and I remembered what he truly was.

"You should be dead," I said forcefully. I didn't notice the warmth of the fire or the cold at my back but I could feel the pure hatred searing through me.

"That would be too easy." Julian waved his hand lazily and the cold behind me was gone. I turned to see that where the opening had been before there was only a stone wall.

"It doesn't matter," I said, turning to look at him again. "This is a dream. I don't need to find my way back, I'll wake up."

He was suddenly in front of me. He leaned in without touching me and whispered icily into my ear.

"Yes, dearest Jenny, this is a dream. But a very, very real one."

He stepped back and grinned and I recognized instantly the sick, twisted victory on his face.

"And I have complete control over it."

My heart sank. I had been feeling brave, powerful over a dead man, a dream.

But only the real Julian could make my body hum with electricity.

I shivered again, as if I could shake any trace of him off me, even though he had yet to touch me. There was no doubt in my mind now that Julian was truly alive.

Or whatever monsters like him were.

Julian was back on the other side of the cave. "We are in Jotunheim," He said, staring at me. "The world of primal storms. Of snow. Of ice." He smiled again, with a strange, sadistic pleasure. "Are you cold, Jenny?"

"You're dead," I said again, trying to put conviction into my voice.

"I'm trapped." Julian seemed annoyed. "Again. Only this time by someone less insulting to my pride than a lowly human."

I remembered the horrible faces of the shadowmen from the last Game.

"It is very, very hard to kill me," He said thoughtfully.

"Then may you stay here forever," I said, regaining my voice. "I hope you never, ever get out."

"Oh, I certainly won't." He said, and the smile in his voice was chilling. "But Jenny…"

He was in front of me again, and this time he brushed a strand of hair away from my face to whisper.

"_You'll be staying here with me."_


	2. Chapter 2

I was suddenly very cold.

Julian chuckled darkly and stepped away again. He snapped his fingers and a pile of blankets appeared in the corner of the cave.

"Sleep, Jenny." He said softly, trailing a single icy finger down my cheek. "Things shall be clearer in the morning when you wake."

"I'm not tired," I said forcefully, but he stared hard at me and suddenly my knees gave out from under me and I couldn't stand.

He carried me over to the blankets, arranging them gently around me. Then he slipped under them as well and slid his arms around me, placing my head on his chest.

I couldn't struggle. I couldn't cry out. How could someone so cold be so soft and gentle…

It was an uneasy sleep, and when I woke the first thing I saw was his face. His eyes were closed but he was smiling, and I wanted to stand and push him away but I was so, so warm so I just closed my eyes…

"You can pretend to sleep," He said softly. "If that's what pleases you."

I was no longer warm. I pushed against him and when that proved futile I rolled away, standing up clumsily and backing up until I could feel the wall behind me.

"You're a liar," I said breathlessly. "I will never stay here with you."

"And yet look around you." He spread his arms. "Are you back in your safe little home, Jenny? Are you awake yet?" His eyes bore into me. "I can keep you here forever."

"No," I gasped. I felt like I could barely breathe. The walls of the cave seemed to be closing in. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream…

I was so, so cold.

"Please," I managed weakly. "Can you…make a fire again…" What was wrong with me? Why could I barely stand? I slid down the wall as he approached me slowly, kneeling in front of me and tilting my chin up.

"You know what I want" He said, tilting his head and leaning in. "You know there's a price for everything…"

"_No_." I had been weak before. And scared for my friends. But not this time.

"No. I owe you _nothing_." I said, squirming away.

He caught my hands in a vice-like grip and I cried out softly.

"You owe me everything," He said in a deadly whisper. "You are mine. You owe me your body and soul."

He reached out suddenly, fast as a cobra and grabbed my face, sinking his teeth into my bottom lip. I squirmed against the stone.

"My pure, untouched Jenny," He said against my lips. He slid his hands under my shirt and started brushing his finger past my ribs, slowly, inching his way along.

I gasped. "You can't touch me…" I said. "Not unless…"

"You let me?" I reached up to stop him but he was cold and immovable. "Perhaps death resets things. Perhaps things changed when you wept over my dead body…"

He pulled my shirt over my head suddenly and his hands were on my breasts as he kissed my neck.

"I don't have to ask, Jenny." He moved his hands over me and I arched away from him but he pulled me back sharply, sinking his teeth into my neck. "You're lucky I give you anything in return, for something I could take from you so easily."

One of his hands snaked down to my pants, the other holding me to him in an unescapable hold.

"You aren't so good anymore, are you? You've done things, Jenny. Bad things. There is just one more step…and you will no longer be pure…"

He slid my pajama bottoms down my leg, slowly, and pressed his lips to mine. His teeth were sharp and they cut into my lip again, and I cried out. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth, probing, tasting me, exploring everything. I felt so weak…like everything was foggy…

"Stay awake, Jenny." He said against my cheek, trailing his mouth down my neck. "I've just barely begun."


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled my pants off me completely, and where I expected cold stone to be there was suddenly a soft, downy blanket.

Julian pulled me closer to him then laid me down, pressing himself against me as I shivered. When had he taken his clothes off? I had no idea. I just felt numb.

He held me down as he trailed a finger down my lips, my neck, my chest—I cried out again as he spread my legs apart but he covered my mouth with his.

He was so, so cold. He trailed his finger along my thigh and then suddenly it was inside me, and I jerked away from the alien object that was touching, feeling me. It was so cold, so _wrong._

"Stop," I managed to gasp. His finger kept moving, memorizing every part of my body.

"I can't, Jenny," He said, pressing his thumb _there_, and a wave of chilling pleasure washed through me. "It's already begun. You aren't pure anymore—you have to finish the job." He raked his teeth against my cheek and I tried to push him away, but he was a wall—a cold, immovable wall.

He pulled his finger out of me and I collapsed, but at the same moment he pulled me against him sharply and he was inside me.

I screamed at the sudden pain, but his mouth crashed onto mine again and he ran his tongue over my lips as he filled me.

"Say you're mine," He said darkly. My vision suddenly blurred and it felt as if I was in a hallway full of spikes, and there was only one way out—

"I'm yours," I gasped, and the pain was gone.

He moved against me, a little faster, and going deeper into me. I cried out again.

"Do you like it, Jenny? Not being pure anymore?" He whispered against my neck.

"No…stop…" I choked out.

He bit my shoulder, hard, and thrust into me even deeper.

"Say yes." He didn't play a mind trick this time, but he moved faster.

"I—yes" I gasped and his face was triumphant, victorious. He moved faster and deeper, and I sobbed at the pain but he held me close, running his tongue through my mouth.

"Now, Jenny," He said, pausing for one second. "You aren't pure anymore."

He slammed into me one final time, and I felt a wave of cold wash through me.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing I realized was that I was cold.

Very, very cold.

I slowly opened my eyes, weighed down by frozen lashes. I felt like there was a layer of ice all over my skin.

I sat up quickly as memories rushed back. My first rational thought was that I should be warm—I should be in my bed, in my room, in my house on Earth.

Instead I was in a dream. No, even better, I was in _Jotunheim._

I stood up slowly in the freezing cave, looking for my jailer. How mature of Julian—he was stuck in time-out, but the boss shadowmen let him bring his favorite toy?

It seemed kind of oxy-moronic.

A few hours ago my very real, sensible plan had been to get out of here. Julian was a shadow man, but everything about him was illusions and dreams. All I had to do was wake up.

But now…

I turned around the small space, looking for him. Why would he just leave? The exact events of last night came flooding back to me and I shuddered.

As much as I hated to do it, last night had to go into my 'I'll-deal-with-you-later' drawer.

"Julian!" I called feebly. My voice had the quality where I was shouting as loud as I could, but in reality all that came out was a whisper.

Wait, why would I call for him?

"Tom," I said without thinking. He was who I needed. He was my knight in shining armor, my valiant prince…

"_Shit_!" I turned around quickly at the voice, and with the movement I realized I was wearing a long white dress.

At least he had some modesty.

"Tom?" I choked out. Is that really how Julian got me here? He just said my name?

I stared in shock at my solid, real boyfriend.

My solid, real, _freezing_ boyfriend.

"Oh god Tom, I'm so sorry!" I quickly ran over to the blankets as he looked around, blinking.

"Where…?" Tom looked around the cave. "Jenny!" he saw me and grinned.

I had to smile back.

"Where were you? Oh man…" Tom frowned suddenly. "What is this place, Jenny?" He walked over to me and put his arms around me. "Is _he_ here?"

"No!" I said quickly. I wriggled away from him to look him in the face. "Look, Tom, I don't know why you're here, but it's one of those 'just go with it' things, ok? Do you remember the rune for—"

"Where is he?" Tom ignored me. "This is his work. I know he's here, Jenny."

I grabbed Tom's arm. "Tom, listen! Can you stop being the jealous boyfriend for one second? We need to remember the rune for doorway!"

Tom shook his head and looked down at me. "Don't you see, Jenny? You're playing his way." His face changed with a sudden thought and he grabbed my hand. I looked down and gasped—I was wearing the ring.

I turned away from Tom and frantically tried to pull it off.

"You should know by now that never works," Julian said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom pulled me into his arms protectively as we turned to face Julian.

"What have you done this time?" Julian turned his head to the side, looking amusedly at me.

"Apparently being trapped here means you can bring people along," I said icily, holding onto Tom.

Julian shook his head and smirked. "Oh, love, that's not the way it works…"

"Then why is he here?" I stepped forward and pointed behind me at Tom. "And why weren't _you_ here this morning? After—"

Tom stepped forward and touched my arm. "After what, Jenny?"

Julian smirked.

I shuddered and turned away from him. "Let's just go, please," I whispered to Tom.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." I gasped as my breath was knocked out of me. Julian reached forward lightning fast and pulled me to his side. I struggled against him, tired of being the tug-of-war rope.

"She's coming back with me," Tom said coolly, stepping forward. "Your games are over, Julian. We killed you."

Julian laughed, running his fingers through my hair. "Have you learned nothing? Do you really think that simply erasing my name from the runestave would _kill _me?"

He turned his head and pulled me closer to him, inhaling the smell of my hair. "My Elders simply thought you were getting too meddlesome. We had to stage some kind of…distraction."

He looked at Tom distastefully.

"Then why are you being punished?" I succeeded in pushing Julian away and Tom reached for me, but I stepped out of reach of both of them. "No, wait, it doesn't matter. Because it's _your _punishment."

Julian looked coldly at me for a moment, then he turned his icy eyes to Tom.

"Another Game," He said quietly. His arms were around me again in an iron grip. "Another Game, and this time, winner takes all." He laughed quietly in my ear as we started to disappear in a cold wind. "That they haven't taken already, that is,"

I got one last glance of Tom's furious face before we vanished.

I glared up at Julian without bothering to take in our new surroundings.

"What was that for?" I said angrily. "You stupid boys, your stupid—"

He scooped me into his arms, wordlessly carrying me over to a white bed I hadn't noticed before and dumped me unceremoniously onto the blankets.

He turned away from me as I looked around the simple room, with elegant furnishings drastically better than the cave.

"What's this, then?" I said to his back. "Did your jailers take pity on you?"

He didn't turn around.

"God, I thought we had finished this, Julian! What do you mean, another Game? You _died. _That means we _won_."

"You've been causing trouble," He said quietly.

I opened my mouth but found that I suddenly couldn't speak.

He spun around and was suddenly in front of me, placing his hands over mine and his face inches from my nose. His eyes sparked with blue energy.

"Your human pet? Is not welcome. I will not allow me Queen to act this way." He said in a deadly whisper."

I tried to speak.

"Yes, Jenny, things have changed now," His eyes sparked. "Our little Games? They were my test. My right of passage. And now…" He tilted his head and leaned forward, considering my lips. I was frozen, unable to move as his icy skin seeped through me.

"Now I will be a King," He breathed. His eyes flickered up to meet mine, and they danced with a deadly light. "There is no other for me, Jenny. The Games were just Games. You were never meant to be anyone's but mine."

He pressed his electric lips against my frozen mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the curtains above me. Swish, swish…back and forth in an invisible wind.

There was no way out of this room. No doors, no windows. I had awoken(when had I fallen asleep?) alone again, but no amount of yelling Tom's name made him appear.

And I was _not_ going to say Julian's name.

I hated this. I hated waiting for him. I hated being called his 'Queen'. Queen of what, exactly? Endless Ice and Storms? I hated this place.

I hated how he said, "Another Game…"

I stood up and got off the bed. There was absolutely nothing to do. I hated being at Julian's mercy.

Well then I wouldn't be.

I hadn't tried the runes since the cave, after my failed attempt at a fire.

But maybe just because there hadn't been anything to light on fire…

I looked around the room. There was a small desk and a chair…

I broke off one of the legs of the chair and sat on the floor, placing it in front of me. I stared at it with a concentrating expression.

"Don't hurt yourself," A soft voice said in my ear.

I jumped. Julian slid his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Go on," He said with a smile in his voice. "Don't let me stop you."

I stood up, walking away from him and towards the bed.

"Ah, I see what kind of mood you're in," He said, chuckling.

I turned around again and brushed past him, sitting down on the floor again and facing a blank wall.

He stood behind me.

"That won't catch fire—"

"I know."

He was silent.

"Where were you this morning? If it is morning, in this place." I said to the wall.

"A King has duties, you know." He was suddenly next to me, and he tilted my chin towards him. "As does his Queen…" He stared at my mouth.

I looked at him steadily. "And where is Tom?"

His eyes flicked up to meet my gaze and he smiled slightly. "Preparing for our Game. He'll need it."

"What do we have to do this time?"

"We? Jenny. This is a competition between…_Tom_ and I." he said distastefully. He brushed my hair away from my face, his gaze never leaving my eyes.

I turned away.

He sighed. "Jenny."

I started to get up but he pulled me down and rolled on top of me, pinning my arms down on the ground. I stared up at him blankly, daring him to try.

He looked down at me, searching my eyes. "This can't go on, Jenny."

"You forcing yourself on me? I agree completely."

"You avoiding me." He pressed his lips to my neck. "My Queen can't act this way." He moved down to my shoulder. "You will have to make appearences…"

"You will have to get some manners!" I squirmed under his grip. "Like you could get away with this anywhere else but in private—"

He looked up at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Oh, Jenny. You have no idea what I would do in public."

"You would threaten me, somehow. You would trick me."

Julian's eyes flashed again, but with anger this time. "Tomorrow," He said in a dangerous whisper.

"Tomorrow what?" I said in an annoyed voice.

He flashed a trickster's smile. "I show my world my Queen."


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had only put on the dress Julian had given me because he threatened to put it on me himself.

"Don't worry, Jenny," He had said, chuckling. "There's nothing there I haven't seen."

I shuddered, turning slightly to see all the angles of the black lacy creation. It looked like the wedding dress of the Devil's Bride.

Isn't that kind of what it was?

No one said anything about marriage, Jenny. I watched my worried eyes in the mirror.

"Beautiful," Julian said silkily in my ear. I turned my neck slightly to look at him. I could see his long black robe in the mirror paired imaginatively with black trousers.

"So the theme is…black?" I said softly.

Julian smiled, and I watched in the mirror as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry, Jenny." He said softly, looking at me in the mirror. "You'll be back to your beautiful golden glory after—"

"Please don't say marriage," I blurted out.

"—the coronation." Julian's mouth lifted up at the corners. "Although I have no complaints about…"

I turned away from his amused face in the mirror.

"Some rules," he said softly. "Don't embarrass me."

I gazed down at my unfamiliar hand, sheathed in lace.

"Your human will be there," He continued.

I looked up.

His voice was suddenly very close to my ear, and he held onto my waist tightly. "Don't embarrass me," he said again.

I sipped the strange liquid and it burned down my throat. Julian was only a few inches away, and his hand never left me.

Right now it was on my back, a light touch that looked casual but felt like the only chain keeping me from Tom.

_Tom_. He was only a few feet away. So, so close. He was dressed in a white outfit that kind of matched Julian's. I had no idea what he was doing here, but I was glad. As much as Julian's touch was a biting cold, Tom's presence was a calming warmth.

We were at a…meeting, for lack of a better word. No, not a meeting. A casual party. I had no idea what was going on, but Julian did all the talking, and no one spoke to me.

I had no problem with that—I just had to get to Tom.

Suddenly Julian's hand left me. He was shaking hands with another man, and his eyes were on him so I just…slipped away…

I blinked. I wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but Tom was standing in front of me and that was all that mattered. I flung my arms around him and he held me close.

"I can't talk now, Jenny, but you have to know that everything is all right," He said softly. I nodded into his arms, not caring about anything but the sound of his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." I jumped at the resonating voice that had the eloquent quality of a shadowman. "A new generation is upon us, and so is another Game. Our elderly King is dying, but the New Kings will begin their Game."

I looked up at Tom and mouthed, 'two kings…?'

"The stakes are the same, and so is the prize. Only one will take the Queen, but this time there is a change in the players—one of our own will be replacing the usual human."

I stared at Tom.

"Julian. You will be the Black King."

Applause. I stepped back from Tom, and he looked into my eyes, reaching for me.

"Thomas Locke. You will be the White King."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a point, amid all of the craziness with Julian and the Games, where things simply didn't surprise me. Where everything became rational and believable, like in a dream.

But then I would wake up, and Tom would be there.

Tom. My anchor. The only real thing.

I stepped away from him, in the dream state I had become so used to with Julian. Away from Tom's eyes, his hurt expression.

I wasn't surprised when Julian's arms slid around my waist. I wasn't surprised when the rest of the world shifted out of focus and suddenly we were back in the windowless room. I wasn't surprised when he leaned down to kiss me gently. I wasn't surprised.

I was really, really angry.

With all my strength I pushed Julian away and he let me go. I stared up at his blue eyes, his white-blond hair, but all I could see was Tom.

"What now?" I whispered. "Where does the dream go from here, now that reality is truly gone? I thought you were evil, Julian, I truly did. But Tom—"

"Was chosen." He was trying very hard to keep his eyes from catching on fire. "You both were."

"Chosen for what? This madness? How many more, Julian? How many more Games? How many times do we have to kill you?"

"Don't say that," He growled dangerously. "You never killed me."

"I should have." I wasn't crying. Innocent, broken Jenny was all dried up. She wasn't strong enough. "I refuse to be a Player, and so does Tom. We don't belong in your sick, twisted world."

"You always have." Julian swept behind me like a bird, whispering in my ear as I stared straight ahead. "The time has simply come for you to claim your place at my side." He laughed sofly, an insidious chuckle.

"If I'm the Black Queen, who is the White Queen?" I said, ignoring his touch.

"Ah, Jenny, this Game is a little different." His cold hands swept over my shoulders.

"How so?" I resisted the urge to brush his fingers away.

"There is only one Queen. You, Jenny. You are the Prize."

I swallowed. "I'm…not a Player?"

"Of course not. I am a Player, Your human pet is a Player. Do you honestly think I would allow you to participate in a game I did not have complete control of?"

"So you admit to cheating."

"I admit to making the rules," He said calmly, trailing a finger under my chin. "And I must admit it was more preferable to following them."

"Ah, Julian isn't the boss anymore. Julian doesn't get his way this time. Poor Julian has to play fair."

His eyes sparked as he stood in front of me. "Don't taunt me, Jenny. Just because the human is here as well, don't get hopeful. You're still mine."

"I'm still Tom's."

Julian's eyes flashed with blue lightning. I lifted my chin.

"I'll always be Tom's."

"I think you forget, Jenny, how truly and irrevocably you belong to me."

I shivered.

"And as much as I would like to…_remind_ you, the rules are set."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's…tag."

"I suppose that's the simple way of putting it, yes." Julian placed his hand lightly on my back and guided me away from the balcony. "But you see all the players in black? Your human has to catch all of them."

"And you have to catch his."

Julian made a disbelieving sound. "That won't be entertaining. It will take me less than a minute."

I raised an eyebrow.

Julian turned his head suddenly, hearing something I couldn't. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me before I could move away.

"Wish me luck," He murmured against my lips, and then he was gone.

Watching sports was never an interesting pastime of mine, but I suppose watching my boyfriend fight for his life against the reincarnation of the devil…I was on the edge of my seat.

The arena was, surprise, a giant checkerboard. I remembered Through the Looking Glass, and wondered if the Shadowmen enjoyed good literature.

I couldn't see Julian, or Tom. I couldn't see anyone, for that matter. I sat ramrod straight in my chair and squinted into the forest of black and white trees, trying to see any sign of movement.

"Tea, miss?"

I jumped in my seat a little and turned to see a boy in an old-fashioned black and white jester's outfit, and was holding a tray of tea carefully.

I let out a giggle at his hat.

"Well, that wasn't one of my best jokes, but it's nice to know I have a good audience." The jester set down the tea tray next to my chair and leaned down to talk to me.

"You see that?" He said, pointing out at the endless expanse of black and white.

"See what?"

"The flash."

I squinted. On the edge of the forest, there was a black flash among white trees.

"A point for your lover, then." The jester said quietly.

"Tom?" I said excitedly, leaning forward to try and see through the thick foliage.

The jester looked at me strangely. "Surely you meant to say the Black King?"

"Of course not," I said irratibly, trying to see Tom.

"Ah," The jester smiled.

We were silent for a moment, and nothing happened in the field below us.

"I am Harmin." The jester said quietly, watching the field. "I have been bound to Master Julian for…some time now."

I tore my eyes away from the motionless field to look at him.

"And despite your stubbornness," He said softly. "I know he will come to love you."

I snorted. "Don't you mean the other way around?"

Harmin looked at me carefully.

"Don't ever forget how lucky you are, that someone with a heart so cold has managed to make a place for you."

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(**

"How did this happen? I didn't even see—"

Julian laughed, contradicting the deep scars that ran from his left cheek and down his arm. "Jenny. _Jenny_. Darling. Of course you didn't _see _anything. I would never allow you to see such things."

I sat on the bed and watched as he ran his fingers over the wounds, mumbling words.

"There wasn't even anything moving on the field." I said. "Except those flashes."

"Ah, and you figured out what they meant?"

"Harmin said—"

"_Harmin_." Julian said in a deadly whisper, still examining his wound.

"Master." The air shimmered

"You will remember your place, I hope." Julian said softly.

"Of course. I was only explaining—"

"Do you remember your last game?" Julian pinched the edges of his cuts together, and they glowed a deep blue. He didn't look up. "I would think that you of all people are not anxious to Play again."

He looked up at Harmin and I couldn't see his face, but the next moment Harmin vanished into thin air, the way he had arrived.

"You haven't changed." I said simply.

"You have." Julian smirked at me.

"I—" I frowned at his arrogant expression. "I need someone to explain the rules, at least. Since I can't Play."

"Thank God." Julian muttered.

"I mean—wait, you believe in God…?"

"Of course not. Doesn't mean I can't take advantage of a useful human phrase."

"Julian." I stood up, and my black skirts swished around me. I walked over to him and bent down to look into his eyes.

"This is our last Game," I murmured, and he gazed at my lips, transfixed. "The very last, Julian."

"Yes," He said, leaning forward. "And after you will be mine…"

"No." I pulled back.

"_Because this time I want to Play._"


	10. Chapter 10

Julian's laugh echoed throughout the windowless room. His scars were glowing brighter and the tissue began to heal itself.

"My darling Jenny," He said, grinning widely. He reached out to tenderly stroke my cheek and I slapped his hand away.

"I'm serious." I said angrily.

"You can't be." Julian's smile slipped a little.

"Why aren't you laughing?" I gasped. "Because you know I _can_ Play! And you can't stop me! You don't make the rules!"

He grabbed my hand in an icy grip. "You will regret this."

I tilted my chin up. "If I remember correctly," I said softly, matching his cold eyes with my own. "You've never actually won a Game."

His demanding kiss made me shiver.

**)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(**

I stood on the edge of the forest.

I looked down at my sleek black outfit, then up at Julian, who was concentrating on the trees in front of us.

"Why am I wearing black? Isn't that your color? I don't want to be on your team. I want my own team. Or Tom's team."

His jaw flexed.

I danced in front of him. "Oooh, so now that I'm playing on your side, does that mean I get to sabotage you? So Tom can win?"

I suddenly couldn't breath.

Julian lay on top of me, the length of his body pressed against mine. His chest was right up against mine, and I was frozen as he brought his lips down to my ear.

"No."

He said it simply, without any clue as to exactly what question he was answering. But his voice speared me with a freezing feeling in my heart, and I didn't feel any relief when he lifted himself off of me.

"Today the Game is the same, and you're lucky to be on my team." Julian didn't look at me as he scanned the forest around us, crouching in lithe motions.

I was shivering so hard, I might have collapsed if I had to look at those piercing blue eyes.

"Your human would have just left you. He cares about nothing but winning, and being King."

I gasped at his accusation, then laughed loudly at the absurdity.

Julian was in front of me, again moving too quick for me to see. His freezing hand on my mouth chilled me to the bone.

"Someone's close." He whispered. His nose twitched, like a dog picking up the enemies scent.

I tried to move away from his hand, but he slid another arm around my waist and pulled me to him, staring at a spot in the trees.

I looked around us. We were in a black square, The dark trees around us blending in with our outfits.

_What did that mean?_

I tried to remember my limited knowledge of this game as Julian held me to him and sniffed distractedly.

_What happens in black squares?_

I knew what happened in white squares—black flashes. Points for Julian. So then a white flash in black trees-

"Run!"

I was ashamed that I couldn't immediately identify Tom's voice. I looked around in confusion until I realized that Julian's arms were no longer around me, and I pivoted with uncanny grace to face Tom.

"Jenny," He gasped. He was throwing punches and kicks at what looked like thin air. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly I could see the black tornado. Julian was moving too fast to see—Tom's kick hit something with a _crack_, and suddenly he was a white blur as well.

I made a plan in a second.

Without looking back, I ran away from the maelstrom of black and white. I tried to keep in the same direction, ignoring the mocking black trees.

"_No!"_

I couldn't see Julian, but I knew he was talking to me. I could see the white trees just ahead—only a few steps-

An arm as hard as stone yanked me back, and Julian and I rolled away from the white forest. I slowly lifted my head up as we came to a stop, then immediately tried to pull away from him.

"Stay," Julian had an animalistic quality to his voice. He sat up slightly and pushed my struggling hands down. He was breathing hard, and I stared in wonder for a second. What could possibly wind a shadowman? Surely not...Tom?

"I should have explained the rules to you," Julian said, collecting himself. He looked at me carefully and said, "You're Playing now. But maybe it isn't too late to teach you some things..."

He held both my hands with one of his, pinned over my head. He leaned down and concentrated on the hem of my black shirt, inching it up carefully with one of his long, tapered fingers.

I opened my mouth and he pressed his lips to mine and whispered. "Shhh, Jenny."

His careful hands undid the top of my black pants.

I made a noise of protest, and he pulled away slightly to trail his finger down my face.

"This is like chess, Jenny." He said softly, leaving tendrils of ice down my cheek. "And I don't want to lose my Queen."

He sat up, but kept his hand on the top of my pants, fiddling with the clasp. "You can only capture the other team if they go into one of your squares. You see, Jenny? You're safe here, with me. Unless you go there." He nodded at the white trees still visible through the blackness.

I stared up at him resolutely. "Maybe I want to be captured. By _Tom_."

He smiled suddenly, but it gave me the feeling that I had said something horribly wrong.

"Did I say captured? I'm so sorry." His hand moved closer to the place between my thighs, and he drummed his fingers lightly. He leaned closer and I shivered. "I meant _killed_."

There was a black flash.

I stared up at him, my expression no longer of discomfort, but of horror. He nodded softly, smiling.

"How can you..." I choked. _How could you be so callous when one of your team members is dead? How can you take pleasure in this? How can you hold me here, against my will?_

"It's easy, Jenny." He said suddenly, letting go of my hands and clasping my pants with a fluid motion. He stayed leaning over me, taking my chin in his hand. "I love you."

He said it like an order, a command. Not, 'I love you' but, 'You must love me.'

I stared up at his cold blue eyes. They were like his heart, I thought suddenly. Cold. Impenetrable.

"You are beyond hope." I said suddenly.

He was gone.

I could only see the white blur against the black trees, and as it danced across the borders between the two squares it flickered in and out of sight.

I stood up slowly, with a sinking realization. This game was different—it wasn't for humans. I couldn't move that fast.

_But Tom could_.

I watched the two blurs, unable to identify the white one, but I somehow knew it was Tom. He was human. He must be.

I looked down at myself.

"Come on, feet," I muttered to myself. "Let's see how you run."

It was like being in a black room. The trees all ran together, and I couldn't see anything.

But God, I could feel.

I laughed. At the freedom, at the speed. This was different than how I had run before—I was in a different place, reveling in the simplicity.

And for the first time, since arriving in Jotunheim...I could breathe.

"I see you've figured it out."

I slammed into the tree, face first. Blood started gushing out of my nose as I turned to face Julian, and he appeared at my side.

"Jenny," He fumed. His voice was angry, but his eyes were soft as he deftly ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and moved my hand away so he could wipe the blood from my face.

I let him as I stared blankly at the forest in front of me. My whole body was buzzing, and I unconsciously took a step forward, as if to run again. Except it wasn't running. It was _flying_.

"Oh no, Jenny." Julian pushed me back against the tree as my body shook with a fit of shivers. Was this how addicts felt? I wanted that high again. I struggled against Julian.

"_Jenny." _His hand clasped my bare shoulder, and after a few seconds a familiar chill settled over my body and I gazed up at pale blue eyes. They seemed to shine in the darkness-was there even night here? Or only gloom?

"Jenny." I let Julian pull me to him as he sighed with relief. He managed to find so manny different ways to say my name...and he had a comforting kind of cold, really. It was refreshing.

Something touched my hand.

Both of Julian's arms were around me, but something was behind the tree. The something slipped an object into my hand, and I froze. Julian just kept holding me.

I curled my fingers around it, and as it withdrew it's hand I felt a shock of warmth—a warmth I had almost forgotten, but my body responded instantly with a moan.

Julian pulled back and gazed at my lips, but as he moved closer I could only think of the boy standing behind the tree.

_Tom_.


	11. My Apologies

Well, here is some sad news, folks...

Because I am a poo, and well, just generally lazy and I suck, I am unable to finish this fanfiction. Mostly, because I read the books so long ago and lemons are only good if the characters act like the originals. Also, my writing sucks in this one and I've gotten much better since then.

I love you all so much for your reviews and comments, but unfortunately, this one's a goner. Before you start your hate mail, please, listen to my one final request...

Fanfiction is so amazing that I want to write another one(like this one? Yes. You know what I mean.) And before you point out what an epic fail I already am, here's the deal.

This new fanfiction will be;

a)written all at once

b)super long

c)super innapropro(i mean, well, yeah...)

d)really awesome(i hope)

And if you are willing to give me another chance...please, please message me a book series. Or book. Maybe I've read it, maybe not, but whatever it is I will make the fanfic amazing and I will do my best. Just send me your ideas, even more than one, and I'll get started as soon as possible—like I said, it'll be all at once so we don't have to worry about updates (although it will be divided into chapters, I'll just put them up the same day)

I beg of you, consider this opportunity to make me not a fail at life!

Muchos Gracias, Merci Beaucoup, and Thank You Very Much


End file.
